


Endless Blue

by SpiralSpider



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralSpider/pseuds/SpiralSpider
Summary: Leviathan struggles to understand relationships and his own feelings.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Lapis

The monster took comfort in the encompassing depths. To others it might be a terrifying abyss but it was his quiet space where he could hide away from every concern in the world. The foreboding of its deep hues and aberrant occupants kept all but the most desperate - or tragically curious - from delving too far within. And for those few who came too close, his horrific and majestic countenance was enough to set every one of them to flee.

The beast shifted its enormous body; its ophidian lengths twisting and furling in new sections. Bubbles released in tiny jets in an effort to meet with the sky beyond the surface of his spacious home and the hushed sound stirred a deeper layer of consciousness in the beast. It opened its enormous eyes - first lids parting from skyward to seaward and then a sheer nictitating membrane wiping sideways to reveal the plum-flecked, amber irises within. Those indescribably large orbs moved up to watch the bubble path as the monster thought again of the breezy surface beyond for one brief moment. 

That was the alien place to him. Hurrying and scurrying around, chasing one new goal after another and yet another on... legs. Feet. It had been so long since he had last been on dry land that he almost forgot the words for body parts he didn't have in his aquatic form. They mattered as much as those superficial human goals, ultimately of no consequence in his immortality. Leviathan was happy that he'd been released from his obligations in the human world once again, happy to fall back into instinct and the rhythms Luna brought to the sea.

He turned his ridged back to the sky above and dove deeper into the world's great well. His immense body unfurled in a single feat of strength that carried him at speeds yet unknown to man, leaving only a frothy and iridescent path behind him. As he passed through deeper and deeper cerulean hues, he settled back into his lizard brain like slipping on a well-worn pair of shoes. Quickly, the waters cooled and darkened considerably and the monster slowed its pace to match the sparsity of life in the deep trench around him.

There was a flash of crimson as a vampire squid ballooned up nearby and the monster allowed itself to become mesmerized by the following light show. The tips of the squid's mantle glowed and left tracers as it swam like light sticks at a rave. What was... a rave? The monster's deeper consciousness stirred resentfully like a child not wanting to wake up for school. The analogy was painfully accurate. 

The monster shook off its strange brain fog and continued to swim idly, passively observing the bits of random materials floating and the bioluminescent fish that swam by. His heartbeat became in sync with the rhythms of the deep world that engulfed him and his eyes shifted slightly out of focus. And yet, just as the cobalt depths cast their mesmerizing spell upon Leviathan once more, he was ripped away from its comforts. 

A shrill, repetitive buzz ripped through his home and created a shallower feeling in the water around him. Every second made him feel more and more uncertain and then utterly alone. Finally awake, Leviathan bolted upright. He initially looked at the world around him in confusion; his human lungs felt painful as if in their adjustment one more time. He gasped and clambered clumsily over the high walls of his bathtub-shaped bed. The thing had been an inside joke and a talking piece for the rare visitor to his room, but in that moment he cursed himself for ever having the idea of it. By the time he made it to the charging port for his phone reality was sharply in focus. 

"Fffuck!" he exclaimed breathlessly, falling into his desk-side seat. He swiped and tapped furiously at the screen of his D.D.D. in an attempt to find out why that obnoxious alarm had so rudely awaken him. It was supposed to be the cheery theme that opened Ruri-chan's new movie! The song started its first few notes in a sweet acapella and rose to an upbeat anthem worthy to start your day to. The theme never failed to bring him peacefully out of sleep, which was a stark contrast to the panic he had felt just then. He didn't know how he'd messed that up the night before. Then again, he was up too late binge watching once again ... it was a simple enough mistake?

Levi sighed and let his body go limp, his reclined form cradled by his state of the art gaming chair. He gazed around his room and ached for the dream again. It was only a memory, likely centuries old at this point, but there was a part of him that would always greatly prefer the sea. But... right. He was here now. Here in the place of deadlines, duties and diplomacy. He had passed thousands of years moving from realm to realm as needed, fulfilling many roles and finishing tasks of all kinds. So it was a small comfort that he could take a piece of the sea with him. His hands were as dirty as most in the Devildom so he always looked forward to his watery reprieve. The ocean was his own baptismal font; a regular ablution for his soul. 

The gray-haired "young" man pulled himself to his feet and begrudgingly set about dressing for the day. His amber eyes scanned the spacious quarters and his soul absorbed as much of the ambiance as it could. Scattered lights continuously shifted around him in the usual, calming way but it was a laughably meager substitute for the comforts of the deep. Still, it was something he owned, and he returned to the little sanctuary whenever this new life allowed him to. 

He hadn't been in the sea for more than a couple of hours at a time since the late 1980's. That was when the human world had gifted him with anime. He found himself spending more time on dry land in order to learn as much as possible about each new fandom he came to love. Human geekery just exploded after that and he found a nice new niche for himself in almost every genre they dished out. It was easy to love human life packaged up in neat little dramas and comedies, only as complex as the writer needed them to be. If it all turned out to be too much he could just shut the book, turn off the show, push the power button - and make it all go away. It was a convenient, never ending stream of interactive possibilities that made him feel like he could actually have a grasp of the niceties of social interaction. There was little risk involved in any relationship with a fictional being so, while he did his family's bidding, he always returned to the people in his stories for a false sense of belonging. A few decades of that would obviously leave him seeming a bit odd but little did outsiders know just how far he had really come. 

Levi looked at his reflection in the immense tank at the back of his room. His school uniform was sloppy as usual, but all the pieces were on so he couldn't care less. He jerked his head back a little, tossing his unkempt bangs out of his face. His class was completing their culture reports that week so he actually needed to be physically present, unfortunately. He shifted his focus to the goldfish in the tank, it's tiny copper body a mere speck in the veritable swimming pool around it. His pet brought a smile to his usually grumpy face. "I find myself envying you, Henry. That's the life..." he said wistfully before walking toward the hallway. He gave his bedroom one final look before he closed the door on his own tiny bit of his own endless blue.


	2. Beryl

Levi listened to a fan podcast on the way to RAD. His headphones were a suit of armor, keeping real social interaction at bay. Even if he heard someone calling his name, he would just put on a very convincing show of being oblivious. There were no save points in reality. There was no "irl" reset button on any word or action one sent out, so it was best for him to keep his interactions to fictional beings. At least, as much as he possibly could. Some people he just had to deal with: his teachers, his brothers, authority figures in general if he wasn't smart enough to keep his head down at any point...

"Levi!" a young woman's voice cut a clean line through his auditory defense. And, oh yeah, HER. The gray-haired demon traced the floor with his eyes before braving a look up at the caller. A smile spread across that blasted woman's features just as he graced her with eye contact. She had been casually chatting with a few other university students but her fair face lit up when she saw him finally arrive. It was a bit of a treat to have the recluse actually show up for class. 

As if the others had vanished from her mind completely, the tall woman dashed to Leviathan's side, red and white spindly dreadlocks trailing behind her. "Good morning!" she said, leaning over him as he took a seat at one of the shared desks. "Please go away..." he thought, silently shuffling his belongings to get ready for class. 

"I didn't see you at breakfast today. Did you sleep all right?" She inquired thoughtfully, cocking her head to the side. The girl was an exchange student for the new pet project the demon Prince had launched - an academy positioned right in the middle of hell. Levi and his six brothers were forced to attend since they all held important titles in the kingdom. Prince Diavolo expected all the Lords of hell to become educated on the broader understanding of modern life. Times were changing the ultimate cosmology of the realms and the plucky young Prince thought it was time to become better acquainted with their neighbors. The idea was pretty ridiculous to some; Levi didn't much care either way except that he had to physically attend classes now and then. And now this girl was living in his family home for the duration of the exchange. 

"I'm fine." He responded after a long pause, looking around for a clock but his eyes pulled back to her Rubenesque form in spite of his wanting to look at anything but ... her. He found himself hypocritically thinking that, as one of the few female students at RAD, she should be doing a better job of representing the school. He looked over her unbuttoned jacket disapprovingly. "Ugh... She's even wearing trousers." He thought, his nose wrinkling up a bit in a way that called forth giggles from the brazen woman. 

"Aren't the female uniforms supposed to include a skirt?" He blurted out, flustered for not the first time since he met the exchange student. He quickly shifted his gaze away from her and back to his desk, his face showing just a hint of red. She was silent for only a millisecond before guffawing at the idea. "Yeah, I had enough of that right away." she responded, "Skirts tend to not go well with me. In the "it barely covers my fat ass" kind of way." She laughed at her self-derisive comment and gave her plump rear a smack. The sound jarred Levi and brought his attention back to her, his eyes forced to take her in yet again. 

She was an impressive woman, tall and stout. From her perspective she was someone with the grace of a giraffe combined with the weight of an elephant. Having grown up in a conservative christian family in the human world, she was supposed to hate her body and do her best to be as small and unobtrusive as possible. She wrestled against that mode of thought for years before breaking away from the self harm it had brought on. Charlize Myers generally wasn't soft and sweet; she was loud and opinionated and passionate and everything her home community did not want her to be. In spite of the aloof manner he conducted himself in around her, Leviathan admired her for it. 

If he could see into her inner thoughts about herself, the way that insecurity clung on to her in spite of her every method to kick and buck it off, he would have been dumbfounded. Sure, her impressive frame was intimidating in its way, but to him her beauty was a given. Appearances didn't matter though, the cutest face could hide the sharpest tongue. He had become extra guarded around sweet actions and beautiful faces. "Hmmf." he said, jutting his head up in a dismissive half nod at her explanation. When was that bell going to ring??

Charlize rested her elbow on the hard table and tucked her chin into her palm. "So, I saw the last episode of Ignis Christi last night -" The girl went on in her usual, sing-song manner, referring to a decades-old Devildom anime that she had been learning about. "And I was thinking, do you think that the writers meant to invoke the feeling of desperation a priest feels during an exorcism when Shane was trying so hard to deny his feelings and forget about Dorian?" 

Ah, there it was. Her interest in the occult always popped up at one point. He shrugged and gave her an incredulous look. As if a demon could really understand the thoughts of a priest! "B-but don't you think it's like ..." She struggled to come up with an analogy to another local fandom, something Levi would really understand. "Maybe a NORMIE like you couldn't really understand the emotions of the demon world anyway..." Levi retorted. It was a term he used to refer to pretty much anyone outside of his little reclusive world but recently he had to begrudgingly admit that this girl was an otaku too, though her outgoing nature made him resent her somewhat and he just kept calling her that out of spite. Those words stung her in that moment, since she had really been struggling to make a connection. 

Yet somehow she laughed it off. Levi thought she saw through his defensive comment after his own show of ignorance just before. "You're such a shithead!" she said, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He pulled back in his seat and gave the redhead a dirty look. She thought it was adorable how he pouted so she could hardly stop herself from teasing him sometimes. 

The deep sound of the heavy brass bell in RAD's high tower pulled the two of them out of their awkward interaction. Conversation quieted around them as students found their seats. Charlize stood tall and stretched, her eyes lingering on the empty seat at Levi's side. "Oh, please don't sit here!" He silently screamed at the universe. She had never dared but she considered it then as she had many times. Leviathan panicked at the thought and desperately tried to think up a way out of the situation, should it come to pass.

"WELL, then.." the sound of a deep voice caught the two of them off guard. It was one of Levi's brother. A blonde man of roughly the same height as Leviathan in his humanoid form, Satan was generally the studious type so it only made sense for him to get serious at that moment. He slid onto the seat next to Levi and took any choice away from the two otaku. Levi's heartbeat finally began to slow and he was grateful for his brother's help. 

Satan smiled at the human woman as he set out his textbook and notes. She returned his expression pleasantly, though there was a hint of sadness reflected in her slate-hued eyes. She turned to face the front of the room and slid into the seat just ahead of the two brothers as the professor began to write a small list upon the board. It was the names of the presenters for the day. Her name was at the bottom. She sighed and hoped the others would run long so she didn't have to end the day. It was easier to get it over with right off the bat rather than just ruminate on your possible mistakes until you were called. Starting the next day's presentations off would be just fine to her. 

No one was really a fan of public speaking, but Satan had nailed his assignment and set the bar rather high the previous week. He had gone well beyond the grading expectations, connecting the dots throughout human history in how they handled stories. He covered everything from oral histories and cave paintings all the way through the Dewey Decimal system. Perhaps it was because he focused on something he'd been passionate about? Levi sighed at the thought, believing his presentation on geek subculture would be a giant flop. 

Charlize was playing with her hair again. She twirled a thin, scarlet lock around her fingers in a rhythmic motion that repeatedly distracted Levi from Kokabiel's presentation on divination cults. He fidgeted in his seat, drawing a sidelong glance from Satan. The blonde was suspicious of Levi's actions, it wasn't like him to seem so restless. One usually only saw two sides of Levi: passionate nerd or forced participant. If he wasn't complaining or sharing his new obsession, Leviathan was likely to not talk at all.

By comparison Charlize was often talking, though she sat silently through class well enough. That particular period she was watching the clock closely but her hopes of not having to go before the class that day fell flat. She made a small clicking sound in her mouth as she gathered her things to take to the front of the class. It was all in a bundle liable to tumble apart at any moment. Satan shook his head and chuckled; the human's lack of organization always amused him. 

Levi slumped in his seat and began doodling in a notebook. He figured there was no need to pay attention to her speech since he was sure she was just going to ramble on about some occult crap she had already brought up to him before. Only... it wasn't what he had expected at all.

The woman had honed in on one specific human culture. Her presentation was about the Romani people - those known as the "gypsies" in many an ignorant western nation. She spoke about how others had given them the name under the assumption that they were from Egypt when in reality the people originally hailed from India. As Charlize went on in the telling of their history, Levi found himself sucked into it. She explained how the people were forced to move from town to town due to xenophobia and it wasn't the fairy-tale wanderlust others had penned it as. She preached with a fiery passion that fringed on rebuke, though that approach was far better suited toward a pompous human audience rather than the class of demons she was in now. As she concluded her presentation, she swallowed back her anger and gave the class a rather quiet, "Thank you." 

As the other students began to stir to leave, Charlize laughed at herself and shook her head. She focused on shoving her items somewhat carelessly into the heavy backpack she always carried. Levi watched, wanting to actually talk to her but not knowing what to say. It was Satan who approached her. He gave her a long, appraising look and broached the subject. "Say, Kasumi..." He began, using her chosen nickname. "Are you Roma yourself?" She looked up at him, confused for one brief moment before a smile washed over her, "OH! No. I just did a lot of research on their people because of an SCA persona I was creating a few years ago..." She caught herself before going on. "I mean... The Society for Creative Anachronism. It's a group of - mostly American - humans that like to more or less recreate..." Satan was nodding; he'd already known about the organization. She relaxed. "Anyway, I'm ashamed to admit it but I used to use the term "gypsy" myself. I even dressed up as a stereotypical gypsy fortune teller for Halloween one year." She visibly winced at the idea. 

Satan smiled, his eyes wide with interest. "That's quite all right." He nodded. "It takes a lot to admit one's mistakes. I always say that the point of life is to keep learning and improve oneself." This perked the woman's attention. "Heh! I think the same thing!" She beamed at the blonde man as Levi suddenly found himself beside the two of them. "I didn't expect that." His offering to the conversation made the other two pause, and Kasumi turned his way, cocking her head curiously. "I-I mean... I thought you might do your project on something else. This was actually interesting." The exchange student raised her eyebrows and looked back at Satan for a moment before the two of them burst out laughing at Levi's unintentional insult. Anyone else might have been offended, but she had lived with the brothers long enough that she understood Levi. 

"W-what?!" Levi yelled, causing the two of them to laugh more. There was something about the synergy the two of them shared at that moment that made Levi feel hot and angry. Satan's never took his eyes off of her and it seemed all kinds of wrong from his brother's perspective. 

"Ah!" The woman took in a steadying breath and tied back her long locks. "It's nothing.... Thanks for the compliment, I guess." She grinned at Levi in her usual way and he felt trapped in her gaze. Her blue-gray eyes were always shifting slightly in hue, as if dancing. The hypnotizing effect made Levi feel as if she were casting some sort of spell on him. He didn't like how vulnerable it made him feel. 

Satan's actions once again rescued him. The serious brother caught on to the body language of school staff and let the others know it was time to get going. Leviathan thought the walk home would be much more tolerable now; there's safety in numbers. Somehow he felt all too weak alone with that girl.


	3. Livid

The echo of a click and clatter overlapped and filled Leviathan's bedroom. The sound completely drowning out the hum of the filter to his fish tank in its clamor in an otherwise quiet room. Leviathan was furiously pounding at his keyboard, ranting in his blog. His cool-hued sanctuary wasn't having its usual effect of calming his nerves so it was time to anonymously vent online. The writing might purge his mental anguish and he might earn a few sympathetic comments as a bonus. 

"I can't understand why people have to deliberately push your buttons! C. won't leave me alone. She is always up in my face with ... whatever! Boring class is boring but I'm doing my work - at least I'm trying to in spite of her constant distractions. She's obviously not taking any of that seriously.

Does she have a vendetta against me?! She doesn't stalk any of my brothers and we all live in the same house! All day long I have to mindfully avoid her - I never know when she's going to pop up and hit me with a barrage of questions or just talk on and on about some occult bullshit from the human realm. She's obsessed with that crap. And she likes to tease all of us (but mostly me) about it. You can't even say the western pronunciation of S's name without her flying into giggle fits. Gorram it! She's halfway through her 20's! Where does she get off trying to act so cute?!"

Levi took a deep breath and leaned back in his desk chair. He ran his pale hands down his face, pulling the skin down somewhat as he groaned. That woman.... She knew just how to push him to respond by tapping into his passions. He felt she manipulated him into ranting so his words overflowed and everyone around him was staring. 

After a long moment of silence, he shook his head and took back to the keyboard with a clenched jaw. 

"She's a normie spy.

She must really revel in making me uncomfortable.

Every time I let my guard down, she's messing with my hair. She needs to just... stop. Don't girls know how annoying it is to be teased like that? It's all just some sort of stupid act meant to leave me the but of everyone's jokes. 

This isn't the first time I've been through this. Everyone wants to make fun of the silly shut-in. And it's SO hilarious to pretend to be interested in me until you let me be my own punch line in front of your actual friends. Women are the worst with this. Apparently everything's a fun game regardless of the people you knock down like pawns on the board. 

But C. is something else entirely. Her chicanery bothers me on a whole new level. She's touching me more than anyone else ever dared to. Does she have a death wish? Why can't she take a hint and... go away?"

Levi swiped his long, gray bangs out of his face and pushed the 'submit' button. He couldn't get her face out of his head. Those blue-green bedroom eyes staring into his soul, her pupils wide with interest. How do they fake that? Can humans put on an act like that?

He harrumphed and logged into an old standby MMORPG, drowning out his thoughts with the sounds and sights of battle.


End file.
